FAQ
Below is a list of common questions. How Do You Play Fish Wrangler? Details: You are allowed to go fishing every 15 minutes. There is a countdown timer in the right-hand corner that will let you know when you fish. Simply click the "Fish Now" button and read your results. You must be stocked with Chum in order to go fishing. Click the "Chum" tab above and you can purchase different types of chum. You will not always catch a fish every time you go fishing - your chum can be stolen or your chum can fail to attract a fish to your line. An important part of the game is to expand your Crew, which is done by inviting friends to the application. Your friends (Crew Members) can take you fishing an additional two times an hour. Earn more points and gold by catching different fish. You will receive a larger reward when you catch rarer fish. The "Fish List" tab gives details on each fish. The fish image will not be displayed until you catch the particular fish. Your points and gold will increase as you advance in the game. Point totals indicate your overall rank in the game, while gold is the currency in the game. Use your gold to purchase upgraded fishing equipment. How Often Can I Fish? You are allowed to individually fish every fifteen minutes. What does SKIP mean? The 'Skip' button next to the 'Fish Now' button allows each user to fish six times in a row. It is targeted for users who do not have much time to spend on the app (less than 15 minutes a day). You may utilize these skip casts at any point during the day, except within one hour prior to night fishing. Your night fishing trip will be canceled if you your skip time takes you past 30 minutes after your NF trip is due to leave. Please note that you will not take friends along during these types of casts. If you would like to disable this feature, please click on your Settings. (The link will take you directly to your settings page but you can also access these anytime from the dropdown menu of your 'Home' tab at the far top left of the screen, directly beneath your points listing). I am not getting the option to SKIP This could be due to having this option disabled. Go to your Settings and set the "Turbo Fishing Link" option to "display the Turbo Fish link" and press the Save button. (Turbo is the old name for the skip function.) Additionally, you only get six skips per day. You may have used them all and then the option disappears. They reset at midnight Farovian time. What is a captain trip? A Captain Trip is a particular kind of fishing trip. When you invite a friend to play Fish Wrangler and they join the game through your invite link, he or she becomes your apprentice. You take the apprentice on a Captain Trip when they first log in to Fish Wrangler each (Farovian) day. Both players go on the trip from the Captain's location regardless of where the apprentice is. Captain and apprentice split the experience points earnt and the Captain keeps the gold reward. Only the Captain is credited with fish catches, as the apprentice is just that; an apprentice and there to learn. The benefit for an apprentice is the extra experience points per day. See the Captain Trips page for more detail. Why did you add this new feature? 1) It makes Fish Wrangler more social by talking to friends you invited about fish you caught on Captain Trips, game tips, and advice. Verses seeing random names in your “Crew” that might as well be names of new deckhands because you don't ever remember adding them. 2) It gives reason for higher up players to bring new friends into the game. 3) It makes experienced users feel good about helping new friends along in the game by “showing them the ropes.” 4) The idea of this seems fun. Is there a captain trip limit? There isn't an exact Captain Trip limit for Captains... however it's controlled in a simple way so balance isn't thrown off in the game and some players are given hundreds of extra trips each day. Here are the details... 1) You can only take each apprentice (friend) on one Captain Trip a day. You leave for the Captain Trip when the apprentice (friend) first logs into Fish Wrangler. 2) After each Captain Trip, you're told how many you've been on in that day. For example, “Took Joe on my 2nd Captain Trip today...” 3) The apprentice always receives 50% of the points and 0% of the gold - because each apprentice only has 1 Captain. 4) The Captain receives 50% of the gold/points from their first 2 Captain Trips of the day, and 25% for the 3rd-10th Captain Trips, and 10% thereafter. It's setup this way so there's a good benefit for having 2 apprentices, and still a good benefit for having more than 2 apprentices. Example of Captain Trip point/gold limit :2nd Captain Trip of day: (Caught a rare 1,000pt/gold Ninja Fish) :Took Joe on my 2th Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 3 oz Ninja Fish - earned 500 points & 500 gold for showing my apprentice something new and my apprentice earned 500 points! :3rd Captain Trip of day: (Caught a rare 1,000pt/gold Ninja Fish) :Took Ismeralda on my 3rd Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 3 oz Ninja Fish - earned 250 points & 250 gold for showing my apprentice something new and my apprentice earned 500 points! :6th Captain Trip of day: (Caught a rare 1,000pt/gold Ninja Fish) :Took Diego on my 6th Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 3 oz Ninja Fish - earned 250 points & 250 gold for showing my apprentice something new and my apprentice earned 500 points! Captain Trips reset for the day, every night at 3am PDT - not 12am. This is because many things are processed at 12am PDT, and you're still getting the same amount of trips/day. What's a Slacker Captain Trip? A Slacker Captain Trip is when an Apprentice takes out their Captain on a so-called Captain Trip because they have more points than their Captain. Before, this was handled by 'overthrowing' your Captain... which sounded good at first, but really caused many potential problems that I won't bore ya with here. A Slacker Captain Trip happens daily, when the Apprentice logs into FW for the first time. The only requirement is that your Slackin' Captain has been seen within the last 2 days. What are Captain Trips with Cap'n Jozek? Captain Trips with Cap'n Jozek allow users who weren't invited by anyone, and who haven't invited anyone to still use the new Captain Trip feature. You'll receive a pop up window saying you earned extra points with Cap'n Jozek for stopping in today. Which means, Cap'n Jozek takes the place of a facebook friend (Captain.) We want all of our new features to be fun and usable for everyone! What's a Crew Trip? A Crew Trip is when one of your crew members takes you along on their fishing trip. You are allowed to be taken along by a friend every 30 minutes. They do not need to do anything special to bring you along, if you simply haven't gone on a Crew Fishing Trip in over 30 minutes when they click the 'Go Fishing' link, then you'll automatically be brought along! :D Why? Because it was just plain annoying and wrong, waiting for the countdown timer to say 'NOW!', only to click and find out a crew member beat you to it. Now you'll always be able to fish when the timer says 'NOW!' - however you'll only bring friends along every 30 minutes now.. which is fine because we're selfish here... mauahaha! NOTE: You are brought along on Crew Fishing Trips for as long as you are 'online'. Are there places where crew trips are not available? Yes. There are some islands, due to their particular hazards or circumstances, where crew trips will not occur. What's a Deckhand Apprentice Trip? A Deckhand Apprentice Trip is for users who do not wish to communicate with friends on facebook. Instead of you taking a friend out on an Apprentice Trip, you'll take your assigned deckhand. All you have to do is log into Fish Wrangler once a day, and you'll be set for the day! What's a Deckhand Fishing Trip? Deckhand Fishing Trips are the same thing as Crew Fishing Trips. However, Deckhand Fishing Trips are for users who haven't invited any friends. We want all of our features to be usable and fun for everyone! If you don't have any crew members, don't worry! The deckhands will stop by and check your line in place of friends. All you have to do is stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page to have your line checked multiple times that day. :D What's a Deckhand Line Check? A deckhand line check is our way of rewarding you for stopping in once a day (after 12am PDT or -8 GMT). Your line will be checked multiple times during the day by an underpaid deckhand. All you have to do is stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am PDT (-8 GMT) to have your line checked multiple times that day. :D How long am I considered online? You are considered online for 2 hours after refreshing any Fish Wrangler page. This matters when dealing with Crew Fishing Trips - because you must be 'online' to be brought along fishing. NOTE: Your line will be checked multiple times throughout the day by a wacky deckhand if you stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am PDT (-8 GMT). What is Farovian Time? Farovian Time (FVT) is the standard time in Farovia. Some argue it's PDT (Pacific Daylight Time) or GMT-8, however Cap'n Jozek doesn't know what PDT or GMT's are.. he only knows FVT's. Your Skipper's Log and Night Fishing Departure time are all displayed in PDT. It may be helpful for you to time difference between your time zone and PDT. What are “Resources”? You can find special resources while you're fishing or in treasure chests. Different resources can help you in different ways (ie. Old Jug of Rum or Glow worms can only be used for Night Fishing). Resources with limited number of uses need to be activated/deactivated (ON/OFF buttons). You may find some other resources which are permanent and will help you later in the game. See Resources for the full list of resources. What are the Different Angler Classes? After gaining enough experience and attaining a certain point level, you advance to the next angler class. The classes are described as follows with the points need to attain that level: * Aspiring: 0 * Minnow: 15,000 * Tuna: 30,000 * Shark: 90,000 * Exceptional: 299,000 * Sensational: 815,000 * Prodigious: 2,430,000 * Righteous: 7,300,000 * Extraordinaire: between 21,868,000 and 21,873,000 When joining a Monthly Tournament, your angler class determines your competition level. What is the Difference Between Points and Gold? Points: Your point value is an overall score that continues to increase as you advance in the game. You collect points from catching fish. You must obtain certain point levels before traveling to other locations, purchasing particular equipment, and advancing to the next angler class. Gold: Gold is the local currency within the Farovian Villages. You will receive gold by joining the application, catching fish, and finding treasure chests. Gold can be used towards buying equipment and traveling to other locations. How do I catch a ? (e.g. Emo, Hate, Grim, Foamy, Tiger Shark, etc). Some skills may have a certain fish requirement before they can be learnt and it can be frustrating waiting for that elusive fish. Unfortunately, time and patience is the only sure fire answer to this question. Certain fish (for example the elite fish, the Putrid, etc.) require a specific pole to have reached a defined level before they can be caught, but for the others there is generally no secret that makes it easier to catch that particular fish. Check the Fish list to understand the minimum pole, minimum skill, which island they can be found in and the rarity of that fish in each location. Its also worth scanning the Resources list to see if there is an attractant for that fish which greatly improves (although doesn't guarentee) your odds of catching one. Other than that, if you have the right pole, the right skill and are in the right place, the catch will come... eventually. How do you Send an Inactive Friend Fishing? You can only send friends fishing who haven't been on Fish Wrangler in over a week. They will receive an email with the fishing trip details. To send an inactive friend fishing, go to your 'My Crew' tab, and if a friend hasn't been on in over a week you will see: AWAY FOR OVER 1 WEEK - Send Joe Fishing? What items can I purchase on Fish Wrangler? Wranglers can upgrade equipment as they advance in the game. All equipment costs different gold amounts. Below is a list of the different equipment that may be purchased on Fish Wrangler. Links detailing each type of equipment available are provided. Poles - You need a fishing pole in order to fish. Beginner wranglers start with the most basic pole and will have the opportunity to upgrade their pole as they advance in the game. Upgraded equipment allows you to catch more rewarding fish. Chum - The purpose of Chum is to attract fish to your line. Chumming the water is necessary before each cast. Particular types of chum may improve you success at catching certain fish. Skills - As a beginner wrangler, you arrive in Farovia with little to no experience in fishing, so learning each skill is necessary to become a successful wrangler. Each skill is a course which you must purchase for different amount of gold. Each skill works in a cumulative fashion and cannot be returned. Most skills have prerequisites that you must meet before purchasing. Boats - You must own a boat in order to travel to different islands. The Beat-Up Dingy is available to wranglers over 15,000 points and the Mini Cruiser is available for wranglers over 150,000 points. The main difference between the boats is in speed and durability. What do all the Attributes Mean? Each pole differs in attributes. Here are descriptions of each attribute. :Strength: Comes from your active Pole strength - Increases the chance of catching larger fish :Catch Bonus: Comes from your active Chum Attraction Rate added to your current pole level - Improves overall chance of catching a fish :Total Skill: Comes from all of your learned Skills added to the current Pole's Lure rating and your current pole level - Improves the overall attraction of fish :Chum Loss: comes from the active chum - Cheap chums do not last as long, or work as well. For more details see Chum Loss What is pole leveling? Poles will usually level when you have a catch or steal. However, with RLC you'll level after every cast and about 50% faster overall. Some poles take longer to level, while others can level quickly. You'll be able to catch more fish with a higher leveled pole. See Pole Leveling for a table showing the different pole leveling rates. Also, RLC adds an additional two levels to your pole. For example, your Sonar Pole may be a level 10, but with using RLC, your pole will allow you to catch particular fish at a level 12. Boats also experience leveling with the more they are used, which can eventually cut down your travel time. I lost my pole levelling! I'm back at Level 1? No, you didn't lose any pole levelling. When you buy a new pole it starts out at 0% of level 1. Poles level from one to fifty (Unless outside of Farovia). This means you MAX out your pole at 100% of level 50, which is displayed as level 50/50. Until your pole is maxed out, the level shown is the level you're working ON, and is not yet completed. e.g. When your setup shows '85% of Level 23 complete', you have a Level 22 pole. Once your setup clicks over to '0% of Level 24 complete' you become the proud owner of a Level 23 pole. Keep this in mind when you're trying to catch a particular fish with a minimum pole requirement! I lost my pole, it's gone! Try using the refresh link, it's the two circular arrows next to where it says 'Poles'. For example: Poles: What's the RLC Pole Level Bonus? Another new benefit of Red Love Chum is that it now gives a +2 bonus to your pole's level. So novice players can catch elusive fish earlier. For example, your Sonar Pole may be a level 10, but with using RLC, your pole will allow you to catch particular fish at a level 12. I broke my equipment and had to take the shuttle back to Waterport. What happens now? Fishing poles and boats can be damaged. When this happens, you must visit the Repair Shop to pay for the damage. A user may not have enough gold to pay for the damaged equipment. When this occurs, you must take the free shuttle to Waterport. You must fish at this island until you earn enough gold to pay for your damaged equipment. When you are ready to return to the island and fix your equipment, click the Map/Island page which will show a link to take the shuttle back. What are Skills? Skills are courses on different subject matters that improve your fishing abilities. Skills are cumulative (they are all added together and change your stats) - so the more Skills you acquire the better your overall catching ability becomes. Please note that each island has its own Supply Store, so you may need to travel to different island to acquire particular skills. What is Fair Trading? Select how many Red Love Chum you want to give and how much gold you'd like in return. The trade will show up in the other person's trading page, where they can either accept or reject it. Your Red Love Chum will be held temporarily while they either accept or reject. You can also cancel a trade at anytime and get back the RLC. What is a tariff? Tariffs apply when you give gold to a friend who has more total points than you. Your gold will be taxed at 25 percent. EXAMPLE: You have 500 points and your friend has 1000 points. You are sending your friend 100 pieces of gold. After the 25% tax, your friend will receive 75 pieces of gold. What is Night Fishing? Read all the specific details on Night Fishing here: Night Fishing FAQ What are Fishing Tournaments? Read all the specific details on Fishing Tournaments here: Monthly Tournament Wall, application and notification settings for Fish Wrangler! How do I get catches to post to my Facebook profile wall? ('cause I want to be able to brag, darnit!!) Settings, it's all about your settings and the most likely candidates are; * Your Fish Wrangler settings are denying the app permission to post to your wall. * Your general Links setting doesn't allow ANY application to post to your wall. Here's how to work out which; and then how to change them - it's really pretty simple to do. #If you know links and stories are posted from other apps, its the FishWrangler setting that needs to be changed. #If you can't post links from other apps (or don't use other applications and checking FishWrangler's settings didn't sort it), then it'll be the general 'Links' application that's the culprit (it overrides individual application settings). Luckily, both are found in the same place, so while in Facebook click on the 'Applications' button at the very bottom left of your screen, then hit 'Edit' at the top right - it'll bring up a list of the last 10 apps you've used. Have a quick look at the list and you should find both FishWrangler! and Links shown. (Note that what we're about to check are only automatic settings - on your Wall page itself you ALWAYS have the option to change/edit anything posted there in the same way you do when you post something yourself - i.e. change it from single line, short story, full story or delete it completely). (Full will give you the best, brightest and biggest bragging pic!) First we'll start with Fishwrangler. Click on 'Edit Settings' - by default, Wall settings are shown first and these will be the options; *Allow Fish Wrangler! to publish one-line stories automatically, but prompt me for larger stories. *Prompt me before publishing any stories from Fish Wrangler! *Never publish any stories from Fish Wrangler! *Allow Fish Wrangler! to publish specific story sizes automatically without prompting. If 'Never publish' is selected, then Fish Wrangler can NEVER post any of your actions, purchases or catches to your Wall. Choose whichever of the others you prefer, click 'OK' and you'll be returned to the main apps list. If you did have 'Never publish' selected and you know other apps can post to your Wall, you're likely sorted (though it probably can't hurt to have a peek at the next). Now check your 'Links' settings by doing the same as before - find 'Links' in the list and hit 'Edit Settings'. The options you'll see are basically the same as above. *Allow Posted Items to publish one-line stories automatically, but prompt me for larger stories. *Prompt me before publishing any stories from Posted Items. *Never publish any stories from Posted Items. *Allow Posted Items to publish specific story sizes automatically without prompting. Again, make sure 'Never publish' is unchecked, and check whichever other option you'd prefer. (Also again, these are only the automatic settings and you can edit/delete any story posted to your Wall). Voila! all should now be well. If you want more information, see FaceBook's Help Centre → links Profile and Night Fishing Wall notifications Here's how to receive Facebook notifications for new posts to your Fish Wrangler! Profile or Night Fishing Crew walls; On your 'Home' tab (top far left), select ' from the dropdown menu on your FW home tab (far left). On the settings page there are options for; *adding a Fish Wrangler! tab to your Facebook profile *Wall Settings (which is what we want here) *Turbo Fishing (Skips) *Hiring Freaky Francesca (deckhand) for login On Wall settings, select how you're notified for both your Fish Wrangler! profile wall and Night Fishing Crew wall. 'Send me an FB Notification' will give the standard Facebook notification for posts. If you still don't receive notifications once your Fish Wrangler! options are set, click on your notifications icon and hit the 'show all' link in the top right of the pop-up to bring up the full page version of notifications. In the applications list on the right, make sure that Fish Wrangler! is checked as being allowed to post notifications. What are Collectibles? Collectibles are a new feature and will be further expanded on in the coming months with our upcoming quest feature. Basically, collectibles are a 'glory award' / 'achievement award' that wranglers can show off in their profiles. We felt Fish Wrangler needed a new feature that was based on something other than attaining points and gold. Plus we can build many new fun things on top of collectibles feature. For example, our upcoming quest feature will require wranglers to catch specific fish over a certain amount of time, in order to make a dish for Earl's wife's new restaurant. When a quest is completed, the player will receive that dish as a collectible to show they've completed it. Who is the Fish Wrangler artist? The Fish Wrangler artist is Daniel Roper, show your support for him by becoming a fan of him here! Dan's also helped out with many new ideas and features that you see. We're thrilled to have him on board! Problems, Questions, Concerns? If you run into problems or have questions, please utilize the Discussion Boards or fill out the Contact Form (available at the bottom of any Fish Wrangler page) in detail. We will try our best to assist as soon as possible.